


铃兰序诗

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu





	铃兰序诗

无论过了多久，金珉奎总能清晰地记起徐明浩来到金家别院的第一天。

没人陪同，司机就只是把他载到院门口的铁艺花架旁边，不耐地敲着方向盘没半点帮忙的意思。徐明浩拉开后座的车门，一边打量刚交工没多久的金宅一边费力地拖下两个沉重的黑行李箱。这些就是他二十二年来在徐家的全部家当了，伙同那点轻飘飘的情分被胡乱塞进仓促打包好的衣物袋里。轿车一踩油门，像条只有起点的弧线扬长而去，一句道别都没留给初次离家就再不回门的小少爷。

守着走得不紧不慢的挂钟，金珉奎也不好过，焦虑到来回在门廊里踱步还要算着徐明浩的路程时间速度。  
刚从窗外探出头，就看见心里点名了一千次的人面朝着门牌号出神。状况外似的，在门口不紧不慢地环视，犹豫了很久才按下门铃。一长一短，又一长。门铃这几天坏了，每次按下就会发出响彻大宅的悉悉索索的电流声。没人应门，徐明浩索性一屁股坐在行李箱上等。

金珉奎赶紧跑下楼梯，和徐明浩从此一起生活的这件事至今还没有一种打进血肉里的实感。边神游边下楼梯的后果就是中途被扎实地绊了一下，疼得呲牙咧嘴。  
这座洋房从此将属于他们二人，会在未来的琐碎光阴中将厨房和壁橱里都塞进满满的烟火气，按次序度过春夏秋冬和每个值得庆祝的节日。这些愿景和陆续送来堆在桌上的许许多多赠礼一样，都将属于新婚的金氏夫妇。

如果这真的是场新婚。

徐明浩一进门，就反复打量着陌生的新环境，金珉奎赶紧接过他手上的行李，指着二楼一间朝阳的客房解释：“你就睡这儿。“  
对方冲他点点头就上楼整理自己的东西，把衣服一件一件地挂进衣柜，几台相机也被放进墙上的隔板里。与其说是保持沉默，倒不如说二人之间真的没话说。金珉奎尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，留下一句：“那你有事就叫我，我房间就在你隔壁。”就准备离开。

徐明浩突然叫住了他，轻轻对他说：“谢谢。”

金珉奎突然开始觉得有了点信心，命不由心的世家门第和一纸契约婚书把他们牢牢捆在一起，像是只抽丝剥茧却又破不开的蝶蛹。上次见面，明明还是浅交，下一阶段就破格升为结发爱侣。本就是强求来的，徐明浩的态度又怎会在意料之外呢？

不过徐明浩一直以来貌似都是这样，世家子弟中倒是流传甚广。漂亮是漂亮，但性子冷，也不甚开口。最重要的是，大家都知道他是徐家不受宠的小儿子的事实。父母鲜少与外人提及，从小到大更是连仆人都敢折辱，没人知道徐明浩在徐家到底是怎样何种境况。

金珉奎第一次见到流言的风眼也是在一场酒会上。

那天徐明浩穿着件白色的缎子衬衫，底边的花边被妥帖地扎进腰封。黑色的发尾留长了些，乖顺地熨到后颈。别人在大厅的枝形吊灯下里推杯换盏，他自得悠闲，背靠在大理石花纹的门廊旁用叉子一点一点地舀着小份的蛋糕吃。

这点他和徐明浩倒是出奇地相似，都烦透了没完没了的酒会。

“你好。“  
金珉奎从背后绕过柱子，徐明浩没注意到他，被吓了一跳，手中的餐叉应声落到地上，眼睛瞪圆了望向他时像只突然被拎住后颈毛的兔子。金珉奎弯腰替他捡起滚落到皮鞋旁的小钢叉。“抱歉，我再给你拿一个。”

“不用了。”徐明浩从他手中又夺过来，丝毫没掩饰自己语气中带刺的不善，“你也是来寻我开心的？”

金珉奎一头雾水，但总感觉有层误会像网纱一样横亘在他们中间。赶紧摆手解释：“没有，我是金珉奎，今天第一次认识你呢。”  
徐明浩这才松了一口气，对他露出一个微笑，面上那点拒人千里之外的冷意马上就融化了开来。传言无信，金珉奎想着，徐明浩哪里不好相处了？

当晚他们就像两个童稚的玩伴，偷偷穿过觥筹交错的声色，绕着长桌一圈又一圈地仔细地品尝了每一种酒精。

后来金珉奎才知道，之前有人在聚会上对徐明浩出言不逊。徐氏父母闻讯赶来后反而对徐明浩破口大骂，弄得晚宴都在哗声一片中草草收场。不过是急于寻笔便宜生意救下苟延残喘的徐氏，企图用亲儿子的联姻做个不曾付诸感情的筹码。

那几个纨绔子弟在酒桌上调笑着，炫耀着用下流话把徐明浩逼得气急又碍于当时的场面不好发作的情形。  
酒喝多了，金珉奎也不太清醒，他想到那晚徐明浩泛着淡淡珠光的白色衣摆。“你也是来寻我开心的？”，掷地有声的问句在他脑子里像大本钟一样反复留下恍惚的余音。手指情不自禁地攥紧，一拳向对方的脸招呼了过去。

可是酒精的作用不会持续几天都让人头脑不清醒，做决定的是酒醒的人，总之，他直接去了徐家提亲。

当时徐明浩也是站在他面前眼里满是疑惑，金珉奎安抚性地对对方说，他终是需要一个出路，况且，也只是契约婚姻而已。实则也是在安慰别有用心的未知。他犯了最不该犯下的错：在契约婚姻中投入了真感情。

徐明浩是否也假戏真做倒是不得而知，金珉奎只是疑惑，为什么对方明明让也他感觉得到了稳操胜券的示好，但每次他走近一步，徐明浩就像脚下生了把精确到分厘的尺一样后退一步。每次他应酬回家，窝在沙发里半梦半醒地忍受着胃病复发，总有一双手摸上他的脸反复确认体温又细细地用调羹喂下解酒汤。这些也会骗人吗？

但终究不过是场钱权交易罢了，又如何奢求让对方同自己一般自投罗网。

解开谜语的那天倒是比想象中快。

他们特意拣了个日子在院子里野餐，只不过是场没有波子汽水，也没有任何食物的野餐。徐明浩枕在金珉奎的腿上，还看他带来的那本厚厚的蝴蝶标本书。许是被晒得有些困倦地想阖上眼休息，在草地上左翻右翻却都睡不踏实，就站起身来说要到房间里睡。

他一动作，就愣住了。

野餐布是金珉奎前几天在商店里亲自挑的，黄白的格子，如果明浩愿意蜜月旅行的话，正适合垫在春天的神社旁舒服地躺下来看绑在榕树上的纸垂和风铃。金珉奎这样想着，果断地掏出钱包刷了卡。但他着实没想到的是现在这幅光景。  
野餐布被染上一小块鲜红的血迹，像颗种子都被碾碎的草莓的汁液。他抬头看向徐明浩，对方的裤子后面也染红了相同的一片。 

金珉奎张着嘴想找出什么只言片语却说不出话，还是徐明浩抢先一步把他那边的布料一把抓起来，低垂着头，泪痕在尖尖的下巴处汇成一个即将垂落的水滴。他可真不爱哭，被仓促指婚的时候也很是冷静。而现在，那些滚落的液体就像一把沙锥反复撬着金珉奎心口的软肉。

金珉奎尽量让自己看上去镇定一些，掰开对方的手指夺下揉皱成一团的布料，又揉了揉他的脑袋轻声安慰 ：“你别管了，明浩，我去洗。“

他想起自己小时候有一次过生日，父母给他办了一场盛大又热闹的生日party。大家都在等小寿星吹蜡烛时，邻居家的小女孩颤颤巍巍地把蛋糕捧起来说，珉奎哥哥，许个愿吧。他还没来得及闭眼，小女孩就惊叫一声，失手把蛋糕摔了个粉碎。

小女孩几乎被吓哭了，颤着声音给他道歉。他赶紧抽出几张卫生纸把奶油和蛋糕胚子一股脑地装进垃圾袋。还拍拍对方的肩膀软下声音哄道，没关系，这不是你的错。

这也不是明浩的错，今时今日更不同于那个摔得粉碎，还没来得及品尝一口的蛋糕。因为徐明浩彻头彻尾就不是，也永远不会是个惋惜的残局。

金珉奎把那一团布料放在水龙头下反复搓洗，血迹马上就被冲淡了，剩下模糊的淡红色。他吃惊地发现自己出乎意料的镇定。当然了，这是一直以来很确信的不是吗？他早该发现从徐明浩格外柔软的腰线和胯骨寻出些提示的蛛丝马迹。这是一场不可否认的质变，但是叫做爱情的盲目之疾慢慢累积起来，金珉奎只看到开满铃兰的量变在他做出反应之前就占据了心房的高地。

接下来的几天，徐明浩跟他恪守那把度量尺，除了早饭就看不见人影。直到那天，徐明浩又拖着两个又大又重的行李箱，手里还抱着个带金属扣的匣子说要离开。

金珉奎一下子慌了，问他为什么要走。他其实藏在嗓子眼里想问的是，是因为那个被撞破的秘密吗？

徐明浩低头沉默不语。金珉奎就一把抢过他手上的行李，争执间，精巧的匣子摔了个四分五裂，挂着的小锁可怜兮兮地躺在一旁。

金珉奎蹲下打量着被徐明浩宝贝地抱在怀里的零零碎碎，有他们初次相遇，金珉奎给他捡起来的小钢叉，他以为自己乱丢没找到的一条领带也被卷得整整齐齐，还有布置客房时他亲自修剪的干花和一叠厚厚的照片。

全是不同的金珉奎，但是连他都有点恍惚了，因为图片上的自己被散布在不同的时间线上，从十八九岁自己刚刚打着发胶被塞进各种酒会里的样子到几个月前，四年里名为金珉奎的光阴都被张张珍藏，仔细地整理好套上一个皮筋。

“徐明浩，你偷的东西挺多啊。都是在什么时候悄悄藏起来的？”

徐明浩还是不说话，弯腰把地上的东西一点一点整理好塞进皮包。

金珉奎突然扯着他的手腕就往浴室带，徐明浩被按在光滑的浴室瓷砖上，手臂不小心碰开了花洒开关，凉水淅淅沥沥地浇在两人头上。

还是心软了，他的手指一根一根地抚过徐明浩的后颈。对方的眼睛又肉眼可见地迅速蓄满滚烫的泪。他捧着徐明浩的脸，无可奈何地叹了一口气。“明浩，我是你的丈夫啊。”

徐明浩像是承受不了地一样倒抽了一口气。仿佛在逼仄的空间里小心地确认他的存在似地。“珉奎？”

像顺着猫咪的背部一样顺了几下他的尾发，对方就难耐地凑过来贴上他的嘴唇，金珉奎捏着他的下巴从唇瓣舔吻至口腔，舌尖勾着躲躲藏藏的羞怯追逐每一寸车厘子布甸的触觉和香气。徐明浩身上的衬衫打湿了，黏在身上透出一身细嫩皮肉的旖旎颜色。用了点气力才剥下来，像是一点一点剖落半开的铃兰花瓣。徐明浩站在花洒下大口喘气，手也攀上金珉奎的腰侧找一个温暖可靠的着力点。

金珉奎从他脖颈后的曲线一路画到腰窝，画了一半。徐明浩就开始忍不住地哆嗦。卷劫而来的危险气息一阵一阵刮过他脑海里那根理智的弦。一股热液顺势而下，在大腿处的布料胶泥住，他情愿这会儿是失禁了。只能从打着颤的牙齿里呢喃出一句：“珉奎，珉奎我好冷。”

金珉奎赶紧从橱柜里抽出一条厚浴巾把他裹得严严实实，抱着他叹了口气。

“明浩，以后什么都可以跟我说知道吗。”  
“我早就在心里认定了，明浩是我的爱人这件事。”

徐明浩看着金珉奎又对他露出那种百分百赤诚燃烧的笑容，双手轻轻地捧起自己的脸，大拇指在侧颊温柔地反复扫过以极力安抚如同落水后濒死呼吸挣扎的自己。

“珉奎，”徐明浩坚定地开口。又怎么能熄灭一颗只为自己爆炸燃烧的星球呢，他情愿奋力跳出星轨，在秘密花园里的大火里降落。  
“珉奎，帮帮我。”

被浑身光裸地按进软床的时候，徐明浩心里暗叫了一声大事不好。金珉奎像只从未饱餐过的大型犬一样自脖颈处就开始啃咬，又复叼着他的锁骨细细地磨，非要听到他唇齿间藏匿不住的泣音。他难耐地攀上对方宽厚的肩，却被捉着双手反扣到脑后，只留他在情欲的湿地里难耐地大口呼吸。突然，徐明浩被定住了一般，一动不动。

金珉奎把手从他裤子里缓缓掏出来，问：“明浩，怎么了？”

徐明浩只是伸手一下一下地抚过他垂下来的额发，轻声地问：“真的不讨厌…这样吗？“

像是喉咙间被塞进了一大块雪团，寒冷的冰碴顺着食道一路而下开始疼痛。不是为了别的，他几乎一下就联想起徐明浩被偶然撞破经期时的慌乱和恐惧。

金珉奎心里盛满了酸涩的怜惜和柔情，却装作恶狠狠地扼住他的脖子，直接把徐明浩的手指引着握上自己滚烫的性器。一只手握不住的尺寸，前端像把即将破开他身体的弯刀微微上翘。他俯身又把徐明浩压进柔软的被褥里，如同牵制住一只即将被吞入虎口的小羊犊。

徐明浩的耳发被慢慢拨开，金珉奎叼住他的耳朵，缓缓地呼着气：“说吧，是前面还是后面想先被操？”

他手指还伸在徐明浩隐秘的那处软肉上下磨蹭着，徐明浩闻声，控制不住地呜咽抽噎，下身的禁地又吐露出粘稠的椴蜜。两处生殖器都控制不住地充血勃起，手上稍一动作就触电一般地轻颤。腿间的那块软肉已经泡得像块浸了水的软糕，太滑了，刚刚伸进一个指节，徐明浩就像只濒死的天鹅伸长脖颈叹出声淫靡的绝唱。

“怎么了，痛吗？”金珉奎马上停手，跪坐下来查看他的状态。

徐明浩从耳朵到后背都蒙上一层红潮，像是牛乳上淋了一层鲜嫩的番石榴汁。他伸出手来像是要触到什么东西，金珉奎赶紧和他十指相扣。没想到徐明浩一下一下地抚着他的指节对他绽开笑容。“不痛，我只是…只是很幸福。“

缓缓挺入的时候两人都发出一声满意的喟叹，灵魂和肉体都严丝合缝地拼贴闭环。花心被粗大的巨物反复撑开，每次都带着令人面红耳赤的水声挤出一滩温热的腺液。徐明浩眼神都几乎失去焦距，咬着枕巾花边的时候看向他的眼里装满了被情欲统治的迷蒙水雾。金珉奎心下了然他也正是得趣，抓着纤细的大腿根就开始大操大干。平常陌生的处女地和前段都被对方捏在手里反复把玩，徐明浩放弃抵抗，发出幼猫一样的尖吟低喘，逼疯的快感像潮水一样一波一波地涌来，直至颀长的双腿突然向内痉挛式地收紧，射了出来。

金珉奎胸前被射得满是星星点点的白斑，作案人昭然若揭。

对方却没想就此放过他，把他翻了个身，托着小肚子就顶了进去。甬道和外阴都被反复疼爱得不轻，敏感至极。徐明浩像被牢牢捕住的猎物一样被利爪固定着盆骨，迎接着身下新一轮的撞击。金珉奎放在他腿根处的手时而就游移过来捏弄他胸前鲜红的软肉。不知道做了多久，金珉奎又把昏昏沉沉的他正面捞起来的时候他好像听到了一句：“明浩给我生个宝宝好不好？”

这个时候还有空想这些啊，才不要生。他累极了，思绪被快感分割得支离破碎，好像只有身体运动着，承受金珉奎没有尽头的操弄。

脑海里是这么想的，说出口就又变成了：“好啊，你是爸爸，那你来取名字吧。”


End file.
